Taiga (The Journey)
Summary Taiga was a large white tiger, that serves as a guardian of Earth and the protector of Elisha. He is six meters tall and can great powerful roars and explosions. He would occasionally help the 4 Warriors in some of their battles. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: 'Taiga '''Origin: 'The Journey 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''320 '''Classification: '''Giant White tiger '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Animal Manipulation (Can control animals via telepathy), Berserk Mode (If Taiga goes berserk he will become stronger but lose control), Earth Manipulation (Can generate earthquakes strong enough to destroy large buildings), Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation (Can release powerful explosion from his mouth), Healing (Taiga can heal others and himself), Heat Vision (Taiga releases a heam beam from his mouth, this can be used to melt materials), Ice Manipulation (Can release and icy breath or ice shards), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 4), Large Size (Type 0), Light Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Sound Manipulation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Memory Manipulation and Illusion Creation 'Attack Potency: City block level '(Created an explosion the equivalent of 60 tons of TNT) 'Speed: Hypersonic '(Can reach a full speed of 6138.15 mph) 'Lifting Strength: Class K '(Can lift objects that weight 200 tons or less. Taiga can carry them with his jaw or via telekinesis) '''Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level '(Took hits from the old wizard Henry and the 4 Warriors) 'Stamina: 'Endless 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range 'Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: '''Gifted (Despite being a tiger, Taiga is far more intelligent than both animals and humans. He has spent decades defending Earth from threats and is skilled with his attacks) '''Weaknesses: '''Berserk Mode (Taiga can go berserk if he's angry enough, his intelligence will decrease making him act more like a wild animal. His strength will increase) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Breath: '''Taiga releases an icy breath that freezes enemies. He can also release ice shards. Taiga can also use water and freeze it. *'Rumble: By stomping the ground, Taiga can create earthquakes, these are strong enough to destroy even the largest of buildings. *'Mouth Blast: '''Taiga's energy is stored and then released from his mouth. This energy blast is very powerful. *'Vines and Leaves: 'Taiga can manipulate plants and use them as offense or defense. Although, he prefers to use vines and leaves (which are used as blades). *'Light Blast: 'Taiga release light from his eyes, this temporarily blinds the opponent, Taiga will use this to get away. *'Psychic Lift: 'Taiga has telekinesis. He can use it to levitate objects much heavier than him if he cannot physically lift them. *'Roar Control: 'A massive roar is released from Taiga. This can cause sonic booms and eardrums to be ruptured. The sonic booms can be heard from 800 miles. *'Sonic Tiger: '''This sonic boom is used in close-quarters. It's far weaker than his Roar Control. The attack can break the glass of buildings and shatter them. It can also be heard only 12 miles away. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:OC's Category:The Journey Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Berserkers Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Explosive Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healing Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Ice Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Plant Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Mammals Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users